


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #024 - Mirror Sex

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [24]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Ai, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use Of Robot Cat Tail, M/M, Maid Catboy Ai, Mirror Sex, Multi, Top Eiichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ai wants to be fucked by Eiichi in front of his wall-length mirror. Van approves.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Mikaze Ai, Kiryuuin Van/Mikaze Ai/Ootori Eiichi, Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi, Mikaze Ai/Ootori Eiichi
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #024 - Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

> ai 3 days in a row!!!

Eiichi’s eyes were glued on the lewd sight before him, something that he thought he’d never be blessed with the immense privilege of witnessing. Van’s warm thigh was pressed against his (when did he get so close?) and he could hear the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled down, but that didn’t draw his gaze away at all. Short of an earthquake, absolutely nothing was going to spoil this scene for Eiichi because he didn’t know he needed,  _ craved,  _ this until now. 

Ai was dressed in one of the skimpiest french maid outfits Eiichi had ever laid eyes on. The back of the dress was cut low and wide enough to display his bare back that led to a neatly tied white bow just above his ass. The skirt was incredibly short, only doing the bare minimum of covering the top of his ass that was in a black, lace thong. A long, white short haired tail was protruding from the base of his tailbone that was plugged into the usb port located there.

Eiichi had known that Ai was an android for some time now since Van blabbered about it to him the day he found out his boyfriend wasn’t human. So he wasn’t  _ too  _ surprised by the tail nor the white fluffy ears atop his head that were connected to him through bluetooth. It was somewhat surreal to see that both appendages acted rather realistic with the tail swishing this way and that and his ears subtly swiveling at any noises. 

The outfit was completed with an orange, frilly headband, matching collar, and black knee high stockings. Eiichi unconsciously bit at his cheek as Ai was on his hands and knees ‘cleaning’ the wooden floor with a rag in hand. His body was beautifully stretched out with that cute ass being prominently displayed for the two men observing from the couch. 

“Lemme help out with this, ya?” Van quietly said as his hand smoothed over the bulge in Eiichi’s pants. Eiichi glanced over at his bandmate to see that his other hand was already touching his hard cock. The last time they’d done anything sexual together was before Van started dating Ai and Eiichi hated to admit just how fast he was willing to jump on their offer. 

“Get to it, Van, take care of your leader,” Eiichi easily said as he brought his arm up to rest on the back of the couch. Van gave him that familiar, sly smile as his deft fingers unbuckled Eiichi’s belt and exposed his cock to the cool air within moments. Ai glanced over his shoulder with a calm expression that Eiichi couldn’t quite read before resuming his ‘task’ with a small wiggle of his ass.

“Is your kitten always this well behaved or is he only doing it for me?” Eiichi asked as Van was steadily working both of their cock, “I might be half tempted to take him for myself after this.”

“Honestly, he’s usually a lot more stubborn with me,” Van said, “always goin’ out of his way to tease me or push my buttons, but I think he’s real hungry for yer dick.”

“Are you not fucking him good enough, Van?” Eiichi replied, “were you paying no attention when I was balls deep in you?” 

“Oi, ‘course I can fuck ‘em better than anyone else,” Van said as he squeezed at Eiichi’s shaft, pulling a gasp out of his leader, “but he’s an insatiable little shit and after I told ‘em about us, he wants a piece of you too.”

“ _ ii...”  _ Eiichi grinned as his other hand went to adjust his glasses, “bragging about how you loved me ruining your ass? You tell him about how you were always coming to me like a needy slut?”

“Oh please, you were just as bad,” Van said as Ai rose up to his feet to grab a nearby duster from the coffee table and continued on with his cleaning, “ya want to know what he’s most interested in, though?”

“Hm?” Eiichi responded as he was leering at Ai bent over to dust away at one of the shelves underneath the flat screen while Van’s hand had picked up its pace somewhat.

“That wall length mirror you have upstairs,” Van leaned in a bit closer to press a chaste kiss to his ear, “he really wants to watch you bury your fat cock deep in his greedy ass.”

“Oh we can definitely do that for this good kitten,” Eiichi replied as Ai’s tail twitched from side to side in approval, “he deserves a reward for being such an amazing maid.”

Van pressed a few more kisses down his jawline and neck as Eiichi could feel himself getting closer to that sweet release, but he definitely didn’t want to do it now. Ai had stopped his dusting to watch them and Eiichi summoned him over with the curl of his fingers. The younger one strolled over and automatically dropped to his knees as he settled between Eiichi’s legs. 

“You’ve trained him so well,  _ ii _ ,” Eiichi placed his hand in Ai’s hair and rubbed the pad of his thumb against the soft fluff of the ear. Ai practically keened into his touch as Eiichi felt a small rumble reverberate through his fingers.

“Is he purring?” Eiichi blurted out.

“Oh ya’ that’s one of his extra features,” Van winked as he readjusted himself to stretch his body against the couch. Eiichi didn’t have much time to react before Ai had taken a hold of the base of his cock and his pink tongue flicked out to the lick at the tip. Van had joined in with pressing his wet tongue flat against the shaft and gave it a solid lick upwards. 

Was this something Eiichi had fantasized about maybe once or twice... yes. There seemed to be a number of things he thought he’d never experience that were happening today. He brought his hand down from the couch to press into Van’s hair and just marveled at the lewd sight for a moment.

Both Ai and Van were licking, slurping, and kissing at his cock like two desperate, cum hungry sluts. Eiichi wanted to cover both of their faces in it but at the same time it’d be so hot to make one of them swallow too... god dammit. He felt the heat instantly rise to his cheeks as Ai locked his big blue eyes with him while sucking so innocently on him. 

“Fucking hell,” Eiichi groaned as he was quickly growing closer to cumming. Van licked at his lips as he laced his fingers with the hand on Ai’s head and pushed his boyfriend down to the base. Eiichi’s hips bucked upwards as his cock was encompassed by that wet, warm heat and slightly vibrating tongue.

Yeah, he was fucking gone in that moment.

~

Once Eiichi had recovered from being shamelessly double teamed, he brought them both upstairs to his bedroom. Van had laughed his ass off when he saw that Eiichi had seriously gotten the mirror installed, but it was one hundred percent worth it to watch himself fuck that same man. And now it was his boyfriends turn to experience getting fucked by the glamorous leader of Heavens.

Ai fell onto the bed easily as Eiichi chased him with his lips after stripping down to his bare skin. Van had joined them on the bed too, seemingly content with watching them go at it. Ai wasn’t completely pilant under his touch, he matched Eiichi in their aggressive kisses and didn’t hesitate to dig his nails into his back. The older man was relieved that at least those weren’t modeled after actual cat claws, but at the same time... 

Eiichi only pulled away to flip Ai onto his stomach and hiked up his hips to tear away at the flimsy thong. He looked up at the mirror to see that Ai already appeared so beautifully fucked with his tousled hair and swollen, bitten lips. His outfit was still in one piece and Eiichi had no intention of taking it off. 

“He likes it rough and hard,” Van said from just behind Eiichi, his hands resting on his leader’s hips, “ya’ ain’t need to hold yerself back at all.”

“Didn’t plan on it,” Eiichi replied as he pushed the dress up just enough to reveal the slick hole between Ai’s soft cheeks. He remembered a very drunk Van informing him that Ai’s hole didn’t need to be prepared and he tested that out by pressing the head of his dick to it. Ai let out a soft, cute moan as he backed his hips up on Eiichi and swallowed up the rest of his cock with very little resistance. 

“Go on, fuck ‘em,” Van said as Eiichi met his lust filled eyes in the mirror and was tempted to drag this out just a bit, but that tail was impatiently tapping at his wrist. How could he allow two bottoms to overwhelm him like this? Tsk, tsk.

Eiichi began moving his hips as he kept an eye on Ai’s cute expressions being matched with the moans pouring out of his throat. Van was egging him on, telling him to go harder and faster on his boyfriend while rutting against Eiichi’s backside. He almost had half a mind to let Van fuck him too, but he blamed that on how maddeingly horny he was right now.

Eiichi tightened his grip on Ai’s hips as he continued to drive his cock into him, he looked so goddamn  _ hot  _ getting fucked like this. He briefly watched as Ai’s tail slipped behind him and heard a groan out of Van just seconds later. Eiichi had to turn to see that Van’s dick was wrapped up in the fluff and he cursed because  _ way  _ too many fetishes were being discovered now.

“Touch his ears, Eiichi,” Van said with a breathy moan as his chest was so warm against Eiichi’s back. Eiichi didn’t hesitate at the suggestion as he reached out pet at one of the ears and pulled a sweet moan from Ai, accompanied by a low vibration surrounding his cock. He buried his fingers in Ai’s finger, yanked him up onto his knees, and turned his gaze back to the mirror as he ran his tongue against the furry ear.

The vibrations grew even stronger as Eiichi’s thrusts turned erratic from the intense pleasure hitting him. Van’s hands left his hips to spread against his chest and he mouthed at the back of Eiichi’s neck. Eiichi definitely wasn’t going to last much longer like this and  _ really  _ didn’t want to be the first to cum, but he was trapped between two damn incubi. 

His head rolled back onto Van’s shoulder as his cock filled Ai’s devilish hole and he heard a moan come out of his bandmate just moments later. A warm splatter hit his lower back and Van’s lips didn’t quit kissing at his neck and shoulder. Ai had reached underneath his dress to jerk himself off to completion and if Eiichi wasn’t spent already, he would’ve gotten hard all over again from witnessing that.

Buying this mirror was the greatest idea he’d ever had.

~ 

**Author's Note:**

> hot megane attacked by two sluts [gone furry]
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
